Super Smash Brothers: Blood Moon
by Nianque
Summary: On the night of New Years, after the annual party, the three Lylatians fall unconscious after witnessing the Blood Moon. Is this just a coincidence, or is something more sinister going on?
1. Lunar

**Alright, I know that I am not known for writing stories on the site, but I think I finally found a good story idea. I have posted two stories prior to this, but I deemed them as junk and trashed them... Hopefully I will keep this one. Also, I think flamers make the most excellent marshmallow roasters... Speaking of which I have two bag fulls with me. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, but I do own this idea, story, and possible one or two OC's if I put them in.  
**

* * *

The Smash Mansion was unusually quiet, it was January 1st and most everyone had just recently gone to bed after they had spent the night partying. That was everyone save a certain Avian and Lupine, who had left half way during the party arguing about something that only two hard headed Lylatians could argue about.

"Wolf! Would you listen to me? You had better get along with Fox this year, or Master Hand is going to kick one of you two out, and it will probably be you!"

"It wasn't even me that started it you dim witted bird!" Retorted Wolf, as they walked out on to the third story balcony to continue their argument.

"Oh yeah? And what did Fox do? He's not exactly the type of person I would expect to start something like that."

"Falco, were you not there when he..."

"That's enough you two! I swear if you say one more word about me, someone is going flying tonight!" Yelled Fox, as he came out on to the balcony and motioned that the offender would be flying over the balcony rail, instead of in an Arwing or Wolfen.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try Fox!" Challenged Wolf as him and Falco turned on Fox.

Fox backed up against the Mansion wall as the two started to approach him, "Wait a minute! I didn't do anything!" Fox stated, searching for his gun.

"Yeah, well interrupted our fun Foxie, and now its time to pay the price" Falco grinned before drawing his own gun.

"Exactly how many drinks did you have back there!" He asked, as he noticed that nether of them seemed to be acting sanely. He reached for his gun, which was not where it was suppose to be on his belt and drew it.

In a flash of purple, Wolf dashed forward and knocked the gun out of Fox's hand. Just as quickly as Wolf had used Wolf Illusion, Falco had fired a shot from his blaster, stunning Fox.

Stunned, Fox faintly saw the night sky light up in a crimson color as the clouds parted from the blood moon. Looking right at it, he lost sense of what was happening and barely felt Wolf hit him on the side of his head with a sheathed paw. Regaining some sanity, Falco noticed that the sky was indeed red, and turned around to see the red moon. Upon seeing it he seemed to enter a daze before collapsing next to the Vulpine.

Wolf however, was some what shaken as to what could have sent both Fox and Falco into a daze, and the latter, unconscious. Just now taking note of the red light that shone on to the two Lylatians, he turned to see the moon illuminating him. Like the two before him, he became lost in the beauty of the moon, before falling unconscious and hitting the floor of the balcony next to his rivals.

* * *

All was quiet and peaceful as Link woke up, taking note of where he was. He was sprawled out on the couch in the living room of the Mansion, and surveyed the mess. Numerous smashers were passed out in some interesting positions, but the thing that got him the most was that Zelda was resting almost on top of him. He knew it was not alcohol that put either of them in this odd position, because alcohol never seemed to affect the Triforce bearers. Sighing, he carefully maneuvered himself out from underneath her, still wondering what had taken place the night before.

He agilely made his way over a passed out hedgehog, between two oddly close swords men. Whom he recognized as Ike and Marth, and just barely past a drunk chimpanzee that was hanging from something on the ceiling just in front of the doorway to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, he had to go around the bodies of Kirby and Yoshi, who seemed like they had been eating everything before they had passed out.

Once he got to the refrigerator, he sighed in frustration as he noticed a rather obese penguin laying in front of it. Putting on his gauntlets, he was able to move the large penguin out of the way, just enough to go into the fridge and grab himself his daily cup of coffee. Then he realized that something was not right, "Isn't Wolf usually up to watch the sunrise?" he said out loud.

He got even more curious as to what was happening, when he walked through the dining room and saw everyone but the three Lylatians. He walked up the two flights of stairs to the third floor, where their rooms were, and noticed that the balcony door was opened. He immediately spotted Wolf who was passed out in the doorway, then as he got closer, he noticed that Falco and Fox were also passed out, and that their guns were drawn.

Falco was still clutching his, but Fox's had apparently been kicked near to the edge of the balcony. Carefully walking over them, he picked up the gun and clipped it to Fox's magnetic clip. Backing away, he then started shouting at them to wake up, knowing that something was not right. They had always had a habit of all three almost never being in the same place as each other, let alone being passed out next to each other.

After ten minutes of shouting for them to get up, he knew something was not right, so he went to get Dr. Mario. Whom he found in the infirmary looking after a rather bruised Snake and Captain Falcon. Laughing as he realized that they must of attempted to flirt with Samus... Link then called over to Dr. Mario, "Hey Doc, I found something that you might want to see."

"Link, can't you see I'm busy treating my patients?"

"Yes, but this might be important."

Dr. Mario then put away his medical supplies, and asked Link, "What's important enough to tear me away from my patients?"

"Well, I found Fox, Falco, and Wolf, all out on the balcony, passed out..." This immediately aroused concern in the doctor, and he hastily grabbed his medical bag and followed Link back up to the third floor.

"Is there any blood Link?"

"No... This time its rather odd, there are no apparent injuries, but two of them had their guns drawn and none of them will wake up."

"Oh good... They must of used stun," The doctor replied as they got to the balcony. Setting down his bag, he took out a pin light and examined their eyes. "This is unusual... None of them have the dilated pupils, as one would have when drunk, but all three of them seem to have blood red eyes." He observed as he checked over the three anthropomorphic animals. "Hey Link, do me a favor and put Falco's gun away? I don't want to get shot if he wakes up all of a sudden"

Link immediately tried prying the gun away from the avian, but to no avail, "I can't, he's gripping it rather hard" Link responded as the gun did not budge. Taking his gauntlets once again, he carefully managed to pry the bird's fingers away without break them. After a few minutes of trying, he was finally able to yank it out of the bird's death grip. "Alright... would you like me to take all of their guns and reflectors away incase?" With a brief nod by Dr. Mario, gathered up all of the Lylatians' equipment and stuffed them into the bag that he carried on his belt.

"Alright, see if you can rouse up a couple of the less drunk smashers... Lets move these three down to the infirmary." With that, Link darted off to find his fellow Triforce bearers, whom he knew would not be drunk.

* * *

**Please R&R, and remember to leave feedback on this story, as I am eager to know how my writing skills are.**


	2. Darkness

**For the few readers that read the previous chapter, here is a long over due update. I have no excuse for it**, **but I just hope this chapter will make up for it and hopefully answer some of the questions left by the last chapter. **

** I have one final thing to announce before I let you read this chapter: this has hints to some major violence.  
**

* * *

After rousing Zelda and Ganondwarf, they were able to move the three unconscious Lylatians to the infirmary where Dr. Mario eagerly got to work trying to diagnose the problem. But that was hours ago, now all of the smashers were awake and most were suffering from massive hangovers. Link and his fellow Triforce bearers were being assaulted by all kinds of questions, as they waited for the doc, to make his announcement on the condition of the three animal-like smashers.

"Link, you told me that all three of their eyes were blood red right?" Samus asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" he questioned

"I thought I heard about a similar case, apparently it had happened several years ago to someone else from the Lylat System." She replied.

"What happened?" he responded.

"We lost communications with the base that the patient was taken to…" She replied, deep in thought.

"So for all we know this could be some kind of biological weapon?"

"It's completely possible, but I would hate see it happen to any of them, especially Falco…"

"Sounds like someone likes Falco, more than she lets on." Laughed Link, trying to get his mind off of what could be happening to his friends.

"Well, Iet's go talk to Dr. Mario about this." Said Samus as she began walking to the infirmary. Stopping abruptly, she turned to Link, "Hey Link, was there anything special about last night?"

"Umm… it's all a little blurry to me, but I think there was an eclipse, is that important?

"I don't know, it might be, let's go see Dr. Mario." Link nodded and they continued walking.

When they got to the infirmary, Fox, Falco, and Wolf were still unconscious and Dr. Mario had yet to find out what caused it, or how to treat them. "Hey Dr. Mario, Samus says that she heard about the same thing happening to another person from the Lylat system."

The Dr. stopped what he was doing and walked over, "What else do you know about this Samus?"

"Nothing really, but Link said there was an eclipse last night, could that be related? All three of them were found outside on the balcony…"

"Theres no disease or illness I can think of involving an eclipse, but they are from Lylatians, so we don't know everything about them. In fact, I hardly know anything about the biology of them." He replied thoughtfully.

"Well Doctor, can you let us know if you learn anything? I think I'm going to go get some sleep, I've been awake since early this morning because of this."

"Sure thing, Link. I'm just going to do some more research and see if I can learn anything more about them." With that, Link walked off, leaving Dr. Mario and Samus to go try and get some sleep on the third floor.

* * *

Darkness, that was all he could see. Where ever Wolf looked, there was only darkness. He knew he was dreaming, but what kind of dream would be just nothingness? It did not make any sense to the lupine, but he decided that he would try and look around. He cautiously scanned the area as he walked, he had heard rumors of creatures that preyed on people when they were asleep and he did not want to fall victim to one. He seemed to walk for hours without so much hearing anything, not even his own foot steps in the strange nightmare.

The more Wolf walked through the darkness, the more frustrated he became. All at once he started to became angry, as if hidden emotions were starting to surface. He heard someone scream in agony at one point and he broke off into a brisk run towards where the scream had originated. Again he heard something, but this time it seemed different; the sound seemed to be one of loss, quickly followed by gun shots that seemed to silence the weeping that had started. The canine pushed onward through the shroud of darkness, this time intent on making who had shot the other, pay.

Yes, revenge seemed good at the moment to him. He wanted to feel the soft flesh under his claws, the sound of bones snapping, and most importantly the scent of blood. _Blood _He thought, it seemed to remind him of something that had occurred recently, but he was unable to figure out what that thing was. Just the thought of blood seemed to drive him to madness, as he dashed forward to his previous destination ready to shred anyone that got in his way. Images started to flash through his mind, he could see himself battling in the Lylat Wars, fighting against the aparoids, and even the recent invasion of acidic anglars of Venom.

The lupine saw him and his team-mates get shot down repeatedly by Star Fox. That was not because of Fox, his long time rival. No, him being beaten countless times was because of his own weakness. He was not even sure why he had the rivalry with Fox, sure they had a few scraps along the way, but they had other enemies in the grand scheme of things. Enemies like... the Hands, _they make us fight in this tournament for what? For the smashers? No, they are selfish and greedy, they've controlled me long enough. Now it's time to show them what true power is! _Anyone that stood between him and his ultimate goal of getting rid of the Hand Brothers would be considered enemies.

Wolf smirked, it all seemed so much clearer now. The tournament was just a selfish game to provide money for the Hands. _They took me from Lylat to provide entertainment for themselves. Well, I intend on returning to Lylat after I destroy this world. _Seeing something in the corner of his eye, he slowed down his pace, before coming to a stop in front of it. "H..help me, th..they took my mommy!" A human girl of about four years old was crying in front of him. Wolf's first instinct was to help her, but something inside of him told him not to.

_No...that would just make me soft. I should gut her like I would any other disgusting ape. _By this time he was starting to mix up Andross' soldiers with humans and was having trouble telling the difference between the two. This, combined with his sudden blood-lust and heightened senses sealed the deal. The lupine could smell the waves of fear rolling off of her, he could almost taste the metallic yet sweet tasting blood. Licking his chops, he strolled forward, claws outstretched and ready to deal a killing blow on his whimpering prey.

* * *

The sudden beeping of one of the several monitoring machines alerted the stand -in doctor that had taken Doctor Mario's place, who he had gone to sleep. Thinking it was nothing to worry about he casually made his way over to the machine in order to shut it off. He did a quick scan of the screen to make sure everything was in order, before his eyes froze on a single spike. He was frantic, radiation levels were not suppose to ever go that high, yet Falco had one reading almost five times as high as the lethal amount.

Hoping it was just an abnormality in one of the machines, he went over to check the one plugged up to Fox. Again... it was the same result. His eyes darted to the final machine, the one plugged up to Wolf, and he nearly fainted. That one was reading almost seven times over the lethal dosage of the strange radiation. The doctor began to hyperventilate, as he had never had a case such as this, and was freaking out. He turned around for just a brief moment to get the radio and wake up Doctor Mario, but he never noticed the pair of crimson eyes staring intently at him. Slowly that the one set of eyes turned into two and then three soon after.

* * *

**I suppose I'll use this area to respond to reviews.**

**Littlmiget: I thank you profusely for pointing out some mistakes that I did not catch in the last chapter. And let it be known that you got somewhat close to the main plot line.**

**Also, please check out his forum which I am a moderator for. It covers everything so you don't have to feel excluded: 'Everything for Everyone'. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
